Mine
by iDutchman
Summary: Happily ever after is never exist, but for a certain person, it's still exist in her life. *One-shot* Alternate Universe. My first one-shot story, so be good to me! MioxRitsu


**A/N: This is my very first One-Shot story! This one is based from Taylor Swift's song called "Mine". It's a really great song and I think reforming it into a story would be a great idea! Especially for a Mitsu story~ ^^**

**Hey, you know what? I'm kinda planning to make a YuiAzu fic!  
>It's coming soon then! XD<strong>

* * *

><p>BETA Work by<strong><br>Zaraenis  
><strong>

**~ Enjoy and keep R&R ~**

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: Alternate Universe, YURI, BETA Version (by Zaraenis)<strong>

**- DISCLAIMER -  
><strong>**K-ON! Belongs to Kakifly/Kyoto Animation©  
>'Mine' song belongs to Taylor Swift<strong>

* * *

><p>"<strong>Mine"<strong>

A One-Shot Story by  
><strong>PervertDutchman<strong>

* * *

><p><em>You were in college working part time waitin' tables<br>Left a small town, never looked back_

* * *

><p>Mio Akiyama was a girl who believed in fairy tales. She dreamt of her prince charming often, wishing that he would ride in on his white horse, and snatch her away. She wanted a life that could be considered, happily ever after. Of course, everyone knows that in real life, there is no such thing as "happily ever after", because there will always be complications and problems that pop up here and there.<p>

The reason Mio had never lost hope for her prince charming, was because her past was not like the other kids. Her parents argued every night. For Mio, happily ever after was her dream, and she believed in her heart, that it would one day, come for her.

Meeting that one person caused her to believe in it even more…

It was during her second year of college. One normal afternoon, one like any other that she has gone through. Mio was, as usual, sitting in a Café in town, reading her favorite novel. It was the way she relaxed. This café, was, just the best. The main reason was that it was her friend's café. That meant that she could sit down and chat with her old friend, while getting a sip of green tea. It was as usual, a normal after. That is, until one of the waiters approached her.

"Excuse m-" The waiter started, but stopped as Mio turned to her.

Mio looked up to see a young person, wearing a waiter costume, standing next to her. She was surprised to see that the waiter had eyes, which were a very unique colour. The waiter's eyes were amber, something that she had never seen before. The waiter's hair was held in place with a yellow hairband was strangely attractive.

The waiter, was also surprised. Mio's gray eyes were beautiful, and hypnotizing. The waiter smiled, breaking that surprising trail of thought.

"Sorry, umm… What would you like to order, Miss?" asked the young waiter

"Just the usual please" answered Mio, smiling, before she turned back to her novel

For some strange reason, the young waiter did not budge for seconds. Before answering, the waiter blinked out the strange train of thought that had returned.

"I'm sorry, Miss, but I don't know your usual order" said the waiter, bowing down in apology "I'm sorry, but I'm new here"

"Oh, sorry" she answered, smiling shyly "I hadn't known. I'd like green tea please"

"Alright then" answered the waiter, bowing before leaving.

After a few minutes, the green tea was delivered, and the waiter had left. For some reason, Mio could not take her eyes off the waiter with beautiful amber eyes, and short brown hair. As she drank the green tea, she had wondered to herself why she wanted to know about the young man so much. It was then, that she noticed her old friend approaching. It was Kotobuki Tsumugi, or as she calls her, Mugi-chan. Mugi-chan was young. Too young-as many believe-to be working in a Café. However, it was her own choice, and her parents supported her choice to keep the café. The waiter seemed to be the same age as she was, the same age as Mugi-chan as well.

Mio glanced at the waiter, time and time again. Mugi had noticed it, and smiled

"Is something wrong, Mio-chan?"

"Hm?" she muttered, then snapped out of her thoughts "Oh, it's nothing. It's just that… you have a new waiter…"

"The one with a yellow headband, right?" asked Mugi

Mio only nodded, glancing back at the waiter

"She's new here" continued Mugi, smiling

Mio frowned to herself.

"You thought that that was a boy, didn't you?" asked Mugi, giggling

"That's a girl?" she asked

"Yes" answered Mugi, then she asked jokingly "Why? Don't tell me you managed to develop a crush on her in the small time you've seen each other"

"Wh-what? N-no!" she stuttered, her face turning many different shades of red.

Mugi smiled, and got an idea that she deemed to be a good one.

"Ricchan!" she shouted, beckoning the waitress to her "Can you come here for a second?"

Mio started panicking. It would be very embarrassing for her if she told her that I was staring at her all the time.

Or did she already notice?

"Is there anything you need?" asked the waitress

"No, we're fine" said Mugi, smiling "Is it okay if I asked you a few questions?"

"Of course, Kotobuki-san" she answered, smiling "You're the manager, after all"

"Please, just call me Mugi" replied Mugi, smiling "We're the same age, so I don't believe in formalities"

"Alright then, Ko- I mean, Mugi-san" said the waitress

"Please take a seat" said Mugi

"But…"

"I insist" repeated Mugi, pulling the chair next to me out so that she could sit

"Thank you" she answered, sitting down

"Tell me, what is your name?" asked Mugi, smiling

"You already know that, Mugi-san" she answered

"I may know it, but my friend doesn't yet" answered Mugi, smiling

"I'm Ritsu. Tainaka Ritsu" she said, smiling to me "Just call me Ritsu, kay?"

"It's good to see you're lightening up already" said Mugi, as she got up "Mio-chan, feel free to ask Ricchan whatever you want to know. Right, Ricchan?"

Ritsu only nodded, smiling lightly

"Your work is done for today. You can go home if you want to, but please stay with Mio-chan for now" Mugi said, giggling "I have to go, so have fun!"

She left, with a bright smile on her face. I'd almost forgotten, that she loved this type of stuff. She was-what would be described by many-as a Yuri Fangirl. Of course, now I've got more pressing problems.

_She left me just like that!_

"You know, you haven't told me your name" said Ritsu, smiling

"a-umm" she stuttered, looking down "I-I'm Mio… Mio Akiyama. N-nice to m-meet you, T-Tainaka-san"

It was always like this when she talked with strangers.

"Tainaka-san, huh?" asked Ritsu, before laughing "That's too formal. Just call me Ritsu! I'm going to call you Mio, alright?"

_First name basis already? Isn't this going too quickly? Though she does, seem really nice and friendly…_

"Say, Mio. You're in college, right?" asked Ritsu, almost only out of curiousity

"I'm in my second year of College…" answered Mio, then she realized that she was supposed to be the one asking questions "Wait, wasn't I supposed to be the one asking questions?"

"Oh yeah…" she answered, laughing "I forgot about that! Sorry, I guess. I mean, I'm really curious about you! I've always been curious ever since I saw you before"

"You're really different from before" muttered Mio, blushing

"From the waitress, huh?" asked Ritsu, smiling "Of course, this is the real me"

With that, she laughed out loud. This caused the whole café to turn their heads in their direction. Mio, out of some unknown instinct, threw her hand at Ritsu's head. Within seconds, Ritsu was clutching the back of her head where she was hit, rubbing it gently. Only then did Mio realize what she had done.

"S-sorry, Ritsu!" she stuttered quickly, apologizing "I-I didn't mean to hit you! R-rea-" Mio started, but stopped as soon as she heard a loud laughter. She saw Ritsu laughing at her panicked expression. "R-Ritsu!"

"Sorry, Mio-chan!" laughed Ritsu "You gave me a cranial eruption just for that, huh? You really are a tsundere!"

Within seconds, another blow was dealt to her head again, causing her to rub her head in pain.

_It was enjoyable, to say the least_

* * *

><p>After their unique meeting, Ritsu always talked to Mio, dragging her here and there, taking her to movies, the park, the Café, or hang out in general. As time passed by, they would go everywhere together, and even though Ritsu had never complained about Mio's choice of location, they always argued about the movies they would watch.<p>

Mio was very easily scared. She was scared of almost everything, from monsters to murderers, from blood to barnacles. Yet when it mattered most, Ritsu would calm her down, holding her tightly.

It was during one of those moments, that Ritsu realized that she wanted Mio as more than a best friend. She loved her, in the way a man loves his woman. The way, a husband loves his wife.

* * *

><p><em>I was a flight risk with a fear of fallin'<br>Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts_

* * *

><p>On the 25th of December, Ritsu had finally confessed to Mio. Surprisingly, Mio felt the same way. On the day they finally went out, it was rather unplanned, and instead of going to a movie, or to the park, they went to Ritsu's apartment, lying down on the couch and chatting with each other.<p>

"Hey, Mio"

"Hmm?"

"After we both graduate, will you move in with me?"

Mio pushed herself up, and stared at Ritsu. She was so happy that she was speechless. With a lack of words to say, she pushed Ritsu down and embraced her tightly. She did not doubt Ritsu's decision at all.

_I say "Can you believe it?"  
>As we're lying on the couch.<em>

"Easy there, girl." said Ritsu, laughing, returning the embrace.

It was like that, that Mio drifted off to sleep, feeling Ritsu's warm embrace.

_The moment, I can see it.  
>Yes, yes, I can see it now.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Flash forward and we're taking on the world together,<br>And there's a drawer of my things at your place._

Almost immediately after they had graduated, Ritsu asked Mio to be her fiancée. Mio, unable to find the words to express her happiness, only gave Ritsu a rough, yet passionate kiss. Ritsu didn't need anything else. She had always known that Mio would say yes. Afterwards, it was as Ritsu had promised.

They moved in together.

* * *

><p><em>You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded,<br>You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes._

* * *

><p>It had been a year and a half, after they had gotten married. Ritsu knew more of Mio than anyone had ever known before. She learned that Mio had been easily scared ever since she was a child, and because of that, Ritsu always teased her by scaring her. Of course, she ended up with a cranial eruption every time she scared the tsundere.<p>

"Why do you always scare me?"

"Because it's so fun, Mio!"

"You always make fun of me, Baka Ritsu!" She said, hitting Ritsu on the head

"…I had a good reason" answered Ritsu, ignoring the pain on her head

Mio looked away, and stayed silent. She was angry. Angry that Ritsu couldn't understand that she didn't like being teased with this type of thing.

"It's the only way I could get your attention, Mio" said Ritsu softly, pulling Mio into an embrace

Mio was taken aback. She never thought that Ritsu would have such a reason to make fun of her. She could only smile back as they tightened their grip, already forgiving Ritsu for what she had done.

* * *

><p><em>But we got bills to pay<br>we got nothing figured out_

* * *

><p>Ritsu worked in a department store, earning enough money to support their daily needs. She had told Mio that she didn't need to work, and that she would do all of it. Reluctantly, Mio had agreed, after being pushed into being a housewife. Everyday, Ritsu would get home at 9PM, to find that Mio was sitting on the couch in the living room. She would approach her, and wrap her arms around Mio from behind.<p>

_When it was hard to take  
>Yes, yes, this is what I thought about<em>

It was a few months after she had gotten into this job, that one night, she had gotten home late. She jumped on the couch, leaning on Mio as she sat down.

"Today sure was tiring!" said Ritsu

"You're late today. Have you eaten dinner?" asked Mio in a concerned tone

"Yeah, one of my friends at work had a birthday party today, so we all went to a restaurant" answered Ritsu, nodding

_Do you remember when we're sittin' there by the water?  
>You put your arm around me for the first time<br>you made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
>you are the best thing that's ever been mine<em>

Ritsu had drifted off to sleep on Mio's shoulder. Mio smiled, before letting herself drift off to sleep as well.

_Do you remember all the city lights on the water?  
>You saw me started to believe for the first time<br>you made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
>you are the best thing that's ever been mine<em>

As she tried to remember all those memories with Ritsu, Mio put on an unconscious smile then sleep on Ritsu's embrace. For her, there was nowhere as comfortable as sleeping in Ritsu's warm embrace.

* * *

><p>The next day, Ritsu got promoted, meaning she earned more salary. They were both happy, but they never knew that they would rarely have time with each other anymore. Ever since she got promoted, Ritsu would return home at almost midnight, or not at all. Everytime Mio asked Ritsu about it, she would always answer in an uncertain tone that made Mio uneasy about it all.<p>

Within the next week, they barely had time to talk. Ritsu would always get home very late in the night, and the next morning, she would leave for work without saying anything to Mio. Mio felt left out. It wasn't like before, when they talked about what happened during the day, and she didn't get a chance to kiss her forehead as she slept. They barely even see each other anymore! It was as if they didn't live in the same house. It was solitary and lonely.

One night, Mio decided to wait for Ritsu. She wanted an explanation. Why did Ritsu feel so far from her? Is she cheating? Is she planning to leave her? She needed to clear these things up, or she would feel that painful solitude again. It was a pain she could not bear.

* * *

><p><em>And I remember that fight<br>two-thirty A.M_

It was two thirty in the morning, when Ritsu finally got home. She noticed Mio waiting inside the kitchen, and walked in cautiously.

"…Mio?"

"Ritsu?" asked Mio as she turned to face Ritsu

Ritsu was really a mess. Her shirt was not tucked in, her tie wasn't placed properly around her neck, and she wasn't even wearing her headband!

"You haven't slept yet?" asked Ritsu "It's already late"

Her voice was cold, surprisingly distant.

"I was waiting for you…" answered Mio, feeling hurt

"You don't have to" said Ritsu, sighing and turning around, walking away "I'm off to bed now"

"Just what is wrong with you!" shouted Mio, angry now

"Nothing" she answered, stopping

"Why won't you tell me what happened? I'm tired of all of this, Ritsu!" Mio cried, tears forming in her eyes

_Please… Please, Ritsu… Please don't leave me…_

"There's nothing I need to tell you about" she answered, trying not to shout back "I'm really tired, so let's just stop this crap already"

"**I hate you, Ritsu! I really hate you!**" shouted Mio

Unable to hold her anger, Ritsu turned around and glared at Mio.

"So you're regretting ever moving in with me? If you hate me, **then why did you ever agree to move in to live with me!**" she shouted "I'm sick of this!"

_It's everything was slipping right out of our hands_

"You're really going to leave me, huh, Ritsu?" asked Mio, crying freely

She couldn't take it. She ran away, pushing the door open, and ran into the rainy streets. She was glad for the rain, which didn't show her tears.

_I ran out crying  
>and you followed me out in to the street<em>

_I knew it… I always knew that this was how it would end… There's no such thing as happily ever after! I was only drowning myself in my silly dreams!_ She fell on her knees, crying hard, but trying to stand up again. She knew what would happen next. Ritsu would really say good bye. She wasn't ready. She could never be ready for this. She still loved Ritsu, but it just feels that Ritsu doesn't love her like she did before.

She could feel a firm hand grasp hers. Ritsu pulled her into a strong embrace, not letting go. Mio couldn't find the words to say. She only allowed the tears to flow freely.

_Braced myself for the 'Goodbye'  
>'cause that's all I've ever known<br>and then you took me by surprise  
>you said, "I'll never leave you alone"<em>

"I'll never leave you" said Ritsu, her voice full of guilt "I'm sorry, Mio"

The feeling only made her cry even more. As hear tears flowed even more, the rain got heavier, and it was hard to hear what she said, yet it was something that Mio would never forget.

_You said, "I remember how we felt when we're sittin' there by the water,  
>And everytime I look at you, it's like the first time.<br>I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter,  
>she is the best thing that ever been mine."<em>

"I remember how we felt" she said, closing her eyes "When we were sitting there by the water. Everytime I look at you, it's like the first time. It felt as if falling in love with you again everytime I looked at you, Mio…"

"You're the best thing that's ever been mine"

Mio looked up, to find a woman, whose bangs covered some parts of her amber eyes. They were the same pair of eyes that she had grown to love, this was the warm embrace that she never wanted to let go, and her voice was the sweet voice that she could never forget.

"I'm sorry, Mio" said Ritsu, tightening her embrace "I've been so cold to you"

_Hold on, make it lasts  
>Hold on, never turn back<em>

* * *

><p>It's been many years, since that fight occurred. It was a tough time for both of them, but they survived that ordeal.<p>

She opened her eyes to find a brown haired little girl crying as she leapt onto her lap, wrapping her arms around her neck.

_Do you believe it?  
>We're gonna make it now<em>

"Mommy! Ricchan and Ken-chan keep scaring me with that horror movie!"

"No! We were just watching that film, and Micchan just cried out! I didn't do anything to her at all!" pouted the black haired boy

Mio smiled. Ritsu and Mio had decided to adopt two children, one girl and one boy. The girl's name is Mikka, while the little boy was Ken. Ritsu and Mio called Mikka, Micchan, and Ken, Ken-chan. Mikka was five, while Ken was seven.

"I know you didn't, Ken-chan" said Mio, smiling at the young boy, before turning to Ritsu "Ritsu! Stop scaring her!"

"What? No, I didn't!" said Ritsu as she walked in, holding back her laughter

"Ricchan, you scared her just now!" Ken admitted, pointing at Ritsu

"Hey, you little brat!" said Ritsu, lifting Ken up, before snuggling inside the blanket with Mio on the bed "I thought we were a team, Ken-chan!"

"But you always end up blaming me for making her cry!" pouted Ken

The two girls beside Ritsu and Ken laughed at this scene. It was a heartwarming scene that made it feel easier for the four of them to be together.

"Hey! What're you laughing at?" shouted both of them

"Mommy, Ricchan and Ken-chan are really the same!" laughed Mikka

"You're right, Micchan" said Mio gently, laughing

Ritsu and Ken exchanged looks, and laughed aloud, making Mikka remark about how they were even more similar now. At that comment, Ken and Ritsu high fived, grinning wildly.

Mio glanced at Ritsu, warmly smiling. Ritsu returned the smile with her usual grin. Suddenly, Mikka pulled Ritsu's headband off, causing her bangs to cover her eyes.

"H-hey! Micchan!" stuttered Ritsu

"I love Ricchan without the headband!"

"You look like that drummer on TV!"

"Maybe it's really you in disguise, huh, Ritsu?" teased Mio

Ritsu smiled at their comments, and kissed Mio lightly on her lips.

"Hey, kids, I need to talk with mommy privately now. Go play your Xbox or something now, kay?"

"Yay! We get to play the Xbox!"

"C'mon! Micchan!"

As the children dashed out of the room, Ritsu smiled.

"Of course. Why do you think I bought it?"

"You know, they never got a chance to play that game, since you play it all the time"

Ritsu grinned widely, and as the children left earshot, silence came upon them.

"What?" asked Ritsu, frowning

"That's my line" said Mio gently "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Hm? It's more like something I want to _do_ with you privately, rather than _talk_ about" said Ritsu, leaning closer

"Wait… you can't… we can't!" stuttered Mio "We just did _it _last night, Ritsu!"

"I haven't eaten breakfast, ya know" she said, knowing it was completely off topic "Besides, giving me a bonus for the day couldn't hurt, could it?"

Their noses touched, and Ritsu gave Mio a teasing look. Ritsu's bangs covered a little bit of her eyes, and it felt undeniably cute, irresistible, and… handsome?

"So?"

Ritsu stared at her mesmerizing grey eyes as Mio stared into Ritsu's beautiful amber eyes.

"What? Are you going to just stay like that?" asked Mio teasingly

Ritsu chuckled, leaning in closer to Mio's neck, breathing on her neck slowly.

"I love you, Mio" she said, planting a passionate kiss on her neck

Even though there will always be problems awaiting them, it was okay. Because for her, she always knew…

This was her 'happily ever after'

_And I can see it  
>I can see it now.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Omake<strong>

Ritsu: Why did my childrens called Mio "Mommy" and called me by my nickname? *Protested tone*

Mio: That's because you're so immature.

Ritsu: What? No, I'm not! This is so unfair~ *pouted*

Kenchan: See? You _are_ childish, Ricchan.

Micchan: *nod*

Mio: Besides, it's weird to call you "Mother" or "Mom" or "Mommy" or whatever you call that. Since you're a tomboyish-girl.

Ritsu: Did you say that I'm the "husband" of this family?

Kenchan: Probably that.

Micchan: Eh? Why don't we call Ricchan "daddy" instead?

A sudden silence.

Ritsu: You guys must be starving! I'll cook breakfast this time!

Mio: I'll help you prepare. *whispers to Ritsu* Remember to never put up this conversation ever again, okay?

Ritsu: Roger that.

Micchan and Kenchan talking with their telepathy.

Kenchan: _Hey, Micchan. You can't call Ricchan "daddy"_

Micchan: _Why?_

Kenchan: _Ricchan and Mommy are both girls, remember?_

Micchan: _Oh yeah~ Sorry then! Should I apologize to Ricchan?_

Kenchan: _You-_

Micchan: Ricchan! Gomen ne! I forgot that yo-hmp! *Kenchan shut Micchan's mouth with his hands*

Kenchan: S-sorry~ Uh-uhm...she wants to say that she forgot that you can cook! Yeah! That's it!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Haha! How dare I release a new story without updating my other stories! -Lol- Well, I can't help it! Swift's song is really inspiring me for making a new Mitsu fic based on her song! It's a really great song~!**

**Wait! Hold up! Before you ask any questions...  
>I need to explain some things, kay?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>First<strong>, Ritsu was working at Mugi's Cafe, recently in the same age as Mio and Mugi. But she was working part-time.

**Second**, about HTT. Well, I've told you that this is an AU story, but for the records, Ritsu here ever played in a band with Mio, it was actually HTT. I didn't mention about it though, too lazy for that? Probably that! -Lol-

**Third**, Ritsu's parents disagree with Ritsu's decision for marrying Mio, so she ran away with Mio. Ritsu already planned this step.

**Fourth**, after the "fight" part, it was actually Mio who was sleeping and dreaming about her fight with Ritsu a few months ago.

**Fifth**, Micchan and Kenchan were Mio and Ritsu's adopt-childrens. Micchan and Kenchan were actually a real brother and sister.

* * *

><p><strong>I guess that's all that I can tell you guys~ ^^<br>for the rest of it, just ask on the reviews, kay?**

**- Special Thanks to Zaraenis for BETA this story -****  
><strong>

**~ Thanks for read and keep R&R ~**


End file.
